Oh What An Ending!
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Time has passed since we last saw Ben and Mal; let's see where life takes them this time. The conclusion to the 'Oh What A Series'. I hope you enjoy! RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back! I hope you like this story; as I felt like I didn't want to end it with 'Oh What A Morning!'. I felt as if the series needed something extra. So I hope that you are going to like where we are going with this. Also content warning for suggested smut in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Two years later*_

* * *

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Ben asked me again.

"Yes Ben" I replied as I was lying down on mine and Ben's bed. I loved Ben dearly but at times he did worry a little bit too much. Yes I had a dizzy spell half an hour ago but I had been having them for the last few month; on the account that I was now thirty four weeks pregnant.

"I only felt dizzy for a couple of seconds" I reminded him.

"Yes but be that as it may" he advised as he appeared in the bathroom doorway. I took a deep breath to steady myself at the scene in front of me; Ben was now stood there leaning against the doorframe in nothing apart from a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was nearly dry now after being in the shower. But I still couldn't stop myself looking my perfect husband up and down as my stomach and body tightened in lust.

"If tonight is going to be too much for you, you need to tell me" he advised as he crossed his arms over his strong and broad chest.

"I will" I advised.

"Ben we haven't had a family meal for ages" I pouted and I watched as he dropped his arms to his side and he walked up to the bed and sat down next to me.

"I suppose we have been very busy with royal commitments" he advised as I slowly sat up and looked at him.

"Even though I have restricted yours" he said as he reached over and he cupped my face in both of his hands.

"Yeah" I agreed with a warm smile.

"And after this week you won't let me do anything" I said as I pulled a face at Ben.

"Well I want you to have your rest Mal" he replied.

"Our perfect little Beast is due soon" he said lovingly as he dropped his left hand and he slowly stroked my stomach.

"I know" I smiled and I placed both of my hands on top of Ben's.

"Benny?" I said as I looked up and smiled at Ben as my stomach tightened in lust again.

"Mally" he replied.

"Come here" I advised.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I need a cuddle" I advised.

"I've only got a towel on" he replied.

"So?" I dismissed as I shrugged.

"The doors are locked" I said as I nodded towards our bedroom door.

"And I do believe Mr Adams I have seen it all before" I flirted.

"If it bothers you so much you could join me under the covers" I purred and me and Ben both chuckled at each other.

"I see" he noted as I slid my hand from his on my stomach and I stroked his chest.

"It would appear Mrs Adams has thought it all over" he smirked.

"Maybe" I advised as I pulled the covers back and I winked at him.

"We have plenty of time Ben; you are getting ready insanely early" I added.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Because I was hoping to cuddle my wife" he said as he stood up and grinned at me.

"Just cuddle?" I smirked.

"You got me" he laughed.

"Come on then Beastie Boy" I flirted.

"Drop the towel and come and get me" I purred and I watched as Ben's eyes started to darken. A low growl escaped Ben's mouth and I couldn't help but giggle at my playful Beast. Ben then slowly slid his hands onto the towel and he very slowly and deliberately loosened the towel and let it drop to the floor. I smirked as I looked at Ben smirking at me for a few seconds before he quickly jumped into our bed and he pulled me into his arms.

"I knew you were after me" I teased as I pulled the covers around us both as we both slid down so we were lying down.

"How?" he asked as he snuggled into my left side.

"The look you threw me before you went to get a shower" I advised smugly as I remembered the playful look Ben gave me before he went to go into the shower.

"And you know coming in here with just a towel on would get me all hot and bothered" I accused.

"You got me" he chuckled before he pushed his face close to mine and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Ben I need you" I breathed after we pulled away.

"Really?" he teased as he bumped his nose against mine.

"Yes" I purred as I tightened my arms around him.

"Ok" he said.

"Well you know I want you" he purred and I watched as his eyes continued to darken in lust.

"I'm fully aware you want me Ben" I flirted and I knocked my leg against his groin and I brushed past his hardening member and Ben groaned.

"You have never been able to keep your hands off me" he teased.

"Nope" I giggled.

"Neither have you" I accused.

"Nope" he chuckled as he brushed his nose against mine.

"We better get you undressed then my love" he flirted.

"Otherwise my dragon will get grumpy" he joked.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Hmph!" he teased further.

"You love it baby" he purred as he started to trace patterns on my right side.

"Apparently" I muttered and our faces slowly gravitated towards each other's and we fell into a heated make out session that lead us both to our very much wanted release.

* * *

"Well I needed that" I breathed as I snuggled into Ben's chest.

"Me too" he agreed and we both looked at each other lovingly.

"We have plenty time for a cuddle, don't we?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"And we have time for a shower as well" he teased as he stroked the top of my right arm with his right hand.

"Is that a hint Mr Adams to see me naked?" I flirted.

"No" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"But like you said before Mrs Adams" he added playfully which made me giggle at him.

"I have seen it all before" he added smugly.

"Yes you have" I agreed as I started to slowly trace patterns on his chest with my right hand.

"Love you" I said as I pressed a kiss against his chest before I snuggled back in.

"Love you too" he replied before I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head.

"Cuddle for a little bit then shower?" I asked as I snuggled further into his chest.

"Yes my love" Ben replied lovingly.

"If you fall asleep I'll wake you up after your nap" he advised.

"Thank you" I replied.

"That does seem very likely" I yawned.

"I guessed" he chuckled.

"Sleep my beautiful dragon" he said as he started to play with my hair. It didn't take long for my eyes to roll slowly into a peaceful slumber whilst being in my favourite place in the world - in my husband's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy where I am going with this story. Let's jump straight back into it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Well this is nice, isn't it?" I said as we walked into the main dining room in Auradon Castle. Tonight was our weekly annual family meal; however since everything had been getting busy lately we weren't able to see each other as often as we would have liked. To be honest I don't think I had seen everyone properly for nearly three weeks.

"Yes" Ben said as we both warmly smiled at everyone as we walked to our seats.

"We should do this more often" Evie teased as I sat down, and Ben slowly and carefully slid my chair in before dropping into his seat next to me.

"Well we do tend to; it's just been so busy getting ready for the arrival of the Prince" I said as everyone looked and smiled at me.

"Yeah I was just saying to Mal that over the next couple of days she will start her rest" Ben advised as he slid his right hand into my left under the table as my right hand stroked my stomach. I felt our perfect little Beastie move in my stomach and I grinned down at my stomach. I always knew that me and Ben would have children together, but I still couldn't believe it. I loved my husband and son endlessly and I couldn't wait for me and Ben to meet him.

I pulled a funny face at the fact that my rest was going to be starting soon and everyone laughed at me. I looked over to Harry and Sammy and Harry winked at me; I loved how they both had settled into our family perfectly. Harry was right they both deserved a chance in Auradon and the both of them had shown everyone that they were not going to take this chance for granted.

They had both graduated from Auradon Prep and Auradon College with very high marks; Sammy was now working as a manager at the local aquarium. Harry was now working at the local sports goods store; yes this wasn't his dream job at the moment, but he was showing everyone how determined he was.

Harry and Sammy had just recently moved into an apartment together and I was very happy at the fact that they were starting a new life together. Harry had also spoken to me privately and he told me that on Sammy's birthday, which was in three week's time, he was planning on proposing to her. Of course, I had told Ben and Evie about this and we were all sealed to secrecy and we couldn't wait to hear how he proposes to Sammy.

"Mal" I heard Ben say sternly which broke me out of my train of thought.

"I know; I need to rest as it is the best thing for me and the baby" I sighed reminding myself of how boring things were going to be for me up until the birth of our prince.

"So how has everyone been?" I asked changing the subject before Ben could elaborate any further on this.

"Fine" everyone chorused. My eyes landed on Evie and I grinned at her; after what had happened to her in the last couple of days I wouldn't just say that she was just 'fine'.

"Just fine Evie? I know you rang me about it yesterday, but I don't think you winning the innovation award is just fine" I advised causing everyone to turn and look at Evie.

"Well it was a shock" she admitted nervously.

"I still don't believe it" she said bashfully. I then watched as Doug reached under the table and took her left hand into his right hand as he smiled fondly at her.

"I don't know why" Carlos grinned.

"Everyone has been dying to get a piece of you and Evie 4 Hearts since we arrived here" he added proudly.

"Maybe that is the case-" Evie started nervously.

"That is the case" Sammy said and we all grinned at this. This was the truth; ever since we came from the Isle everyone wanted an exclusive to Evie 4 Hearts. I was so proud of my sister; her clothing business was going from strength to strength; and she had a very exclusive clientele. However Evie was now working on a clothing line which was going to be accessible to everyone; as she didn't want to exclude anyone from her range. As just like me, Jay, Carlos, Sammy, and Harry all know – exclusion isn't something that we want to relive or put others through.

"I came here with nothing and you helped me until my things were brought from the Isle" Sammy said happily as she threw a grateful look at Evie as Harry wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Me and Harry were very grateful" she added as she looked up at Harry and I watched as they both shared a loving look.

"Yes we were sweetheart" Harry replied as he bumped his nose against Sammy's. I couldn't help but smile at this exchange; I was so happy that Harry and Sammy had found each other. Because of Ben I now believed that everyone had a soul mate and they deserved to find them and live wholeheartedly. I probably would never be able to thank Ben enough for this; I knew if I mentioned this to Ben he would dismiss it. But I would always feel this way; Ben was the reason that I had the life that I currently had, and he was always going to be at the centre of it.

"What is this I have heard you applying for a degree Harry?" Ben smiled, and I watched as Harry quickly looked over to me and Ben in shock.

"Nothing escapes you two does it?" he laughed.

"Nope" me and Ben said cheekily together.

"It would appear that way" I added as I slid my hand into Ben's under the table.

"Well everyone here has made something of themselves; whether that is Evie and her clothing line, Carlos and his rescue centre-" he started.

"Jay is on a professional Tourney Team" he added as he grinned at Jay.

"And of course, you are Queen Mal on top of being a well-known artist" he continued as he smiled at me.

"I just want to make sure that I am not the only VK who doesn't make a name for their selves" Harry advised.

"I get that" Evie replied, and I watched as both Harry and Evie smiled at each other.

"I know you'll do just fine" Belle added warmly.

"What degree are you going for?" Adam asked.

"Navigation and Maritime Sciences" Harry replied.

"I should have known" I teased.

"What? It's what I have known my whole life!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was speaking to Fairy Godmother about it; she thinks it is a good idea" he added.

"What will that mean after you have your degree?" Belle enquired.

"I'll be able to become a professional seafarer Queen Belle" Harry answered.

"Which would mean that I could go into the navy or go into the yachting or superyacht industries" he explained further.

"I see" Belle noted.

"Well I'm sure you will love it; King Triton is the lecturer" Adam advised.

"Yeah he's nuts but in a good way. You'll have fun with him" Carlos laughed.

"How?" Harry wondered as he looked over to Carlos.

"Well I asked him his opinion a few weeks ago as I want to add a veterinary clinic to my shelter. I just happened to see him in passing might I add" he added.

"Right?" Harry prompted.

"Four hours and three bottles of rum later I'm in his house absolutely drunk" Carlos confirmed.

"Yes" Jane said sternly.

"You made quite a racket when you come back" she stated.

"Whoops" Carlos said as he threw us all a nervous look and we all laughed at him.

"Anyway-" he started.

"I'm not saying he's going to get drunk with you Harry because he can't he will be your lecturer. But he does know his stuff; the ideas he gave me were absolutely amazing" he added.

"But something you do need to know is that he loves a learner so appear to be keen" he continued.

"He also likes to prank as well; so you will need to keep an eye on him" he chuckled.

"I see" Harry chuckled.

"Thanks for the heads up" he smiled.

"I think I should be able to manage King Triton" he added.

"That is if I get on the course" he said nervously.

"I'm sure you will be fine" Ben dismissed happily.

"Yes you will" Sammy added and Harry looking down lovingly at her.

"My man can do anything he puts his mind to" Sammy said.

"Thank you" Harry answered before he pressed a brief kiss against her lips.

"There is something that we think you should know-" Ben started which made everyone look over and throw a serious look at me and Ben. There was nothing wrong; but it was something that me and Ben believed that our family needed to know; I couldn't see anything bad coming from it. But it would be good for them to be made aware of the situation.

"Right?" Carlos asked slowly.

"What?" Jay wondered.

"It's nothing of importance; just passing information really" Ben replied.

"Ok" Evie said.

"We have received information that Uma is 20 weeks pregnant" Ben quickly said, and everyone gasped in the room.

"What?" Evie exclaimed.

"Yes" Ben confirmed.

"Her and Brad have been busy" Harry noted.

"It would appear so" I agreed.

"They still maintain their relationship; they are now calling themselves the King and Queen of the Isle" Ben added solemnly.

"And because they have put the fear of Lucifer into everyone no one questions their relationship" I concluded.

"There was a time when you couldn't have relationships on the Isle; even secret ones were a struggle" Harry said and me and Harry threw a quick look at each other before we looked away. Yes me, Ben and Harry had discussed things after our wedding and nothing had come from mine and Harry's history together; which I was thankful for. But this didn't mean it wasn't awkward when it was brought up – which was very rarely.

"Yeah; always watching your back" I agreed.

"Scared of the consequences of being found" I added, and I felt Ben squeeze my hand and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Things must have really changed on the Isle" Jay stated and me, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Sammy and Harry all threw a look at each other before an awkward silence filled the room.

"Well let's not let this ruin our evening" Jay said as he clapped his hands together.

"What is there to eat?" he added.

"Do you always think of your stomach?" Lonnie asked incredulously as she looked at her fiancé.

"Lonnie, I think you should know Jay by now" Evie teased causing Jay to pull a funny face at her which made us all laugh at him. I then looked around the room and I smiled at everyone; I felt our perfect Beastie wiggle in my stomach and I looked down at my stomach. Yes, it might have been like a roller-coaster getting here; but I wouldn't have it any other way!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I hope you enjoy this story. Let's get straight back into it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Three weeks later*_

* * *

"Ben just calm down it was just a slight stabbing pain" I stressed again. Me and Ben were cuddling in bed just aimlessly talking about anything that came to our minds. Well this was up until I suddenly went rigid as a sharp pain hit my stomach.

"Mal you are due any day now" he reminded me sternly.

"I know that, but I think I know my own body" I dismissed. Janet, our midwife, had explained what may happen leading up until I went into labour. So I expected some slight twinges and stings every now and again.

"It feels exactly the same way as my Braxton Hicks did" I confirmed.

"I think I would know the difference" I added.

"Mal Janet said Braxton Hicks and labour can be very similar; sometimes you can't tell the difference" Ben stated.

"She also said I would be able to tell the difference" I countered as I cupped Ben's face with my right hand.

"Ben please calm down; I know my body" I said calmly hoping that this would reassure him. I know that he was worried; I was as well. I just didn't want to keep going backwards and forwards to hospital with every little pain.

"If I thought I was in labour I would tell you" I promised.

"Ok" he said.

"Sorry" he apologised.

"I just want you both to be ok" he sadly.

"And we will be" I replied.

"Because we have you " I said happily. I watched as Ben smiled at me for a few seconds before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. As I moved my lips slowly and passionately against his a thought then came to me; in the next week or so we would be able to meet our little prince and I really couldn't wait!

* * *

 _*Two days later*_

* * *

I was awoken abruptly to a sharp pain in my stomach; my eyes snapped open as my hands flew to my stomach. I bit down onto my bottom lip to stifle a groan as I didn't want to wake Ben up. I didn't want to wake him up unless I really needed to. As the pain started to subside I went rigid in shock as I feel a sudden and steady warmth between my legs. I dropped my stomach and pulled the covers back to see a lot of clear fluid on the sheets in between my legs. As the pain went away completely I smiled to myself. This was it! Our perfect prince was on his way!

"Ben" I said as I put my left hand on his shoulder and I shook him slightly and I watched as he stirred in his sleep.

"Ben!" I repeated more loudly, and he stirred in his sleep again.

 **"BEN!"** I shouted.

"Wha-" he shouted, and he jumped up in shock; and I could help but laugh at the fact that his hair was all over the place.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his eyes roamed over me and he lay back down in bed.

"My waters have broken " I advised.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Look" I said as I nodded to the covers in between my legs.

"Oh" Ben muttered as his eyes widened in shock.

"Right" he nodded.

"I'll ring Janet" he advised as he sat up in bed.

"Please do" I replied as he threw the covers back.

"She said we probably wouldn't need to go in until later" he stated as he reached over and picked up his phone from the bedside cabinet.

"Yeah" I answered.

"But I want to make sure; now he is on his way" he grinned, and I watched as he looked down at his phone before he started to ring Janet. I started to feel overwhelmed with a mix of emotions. First of all, I was scared as I just wanted everything to go ok as I didn't want anything to happen to our little boy; secondly, I was excited as I wanted to meet them and finally I started to feel comforted that I had my perfect husband by my side.

* * *

I sat patiently in bed as I watched as Ben spoke to Janet; when he came off the phone he told me that Janet had advised him for us to only go to hospital when my contractions are around five minutes apart. She also told him to ring her every couple of hours up until this point and she will come to see us when my labour was further along.

I then readjusted myself in bed as I watched as he rang his parents, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Harry to let them know that I was in labour. They all said that they would come to see me; but Ben reassured them that they didn't need to come straight away. My labour has just started, and we didn't know how long it was going to go on for. They all said that they would come later, and Ben welcomed this and also added that he felt bad for waking them all up. But he thought that they should know – even though it was half four in the morning.

* * *

Four hours later everyone had arrived and were waiting anxiously in another room; my contractions were coming more frequently now, and I had moved into another bedroom. Ben stayed with me the whole time and he cuddled me, kissed my head and held me close as I went through my contractions. I knew that he hated seeing me in pain; but we both knew that I had to go through this, so we could have our little Beast. I loved the fact that I was going to be the one to give Ben children; to put more of him out into the world. If I had to go through this pain, then I would endure it as I loved Ben and the future family that we were going to have.

* * *

 _*Seven hours later…*_

* * *

I was now in my side room in Auradon General on the maternity ward; the pain was more frequent, and I had become somewhat used to the pain. What was getting me through the pain two things; first of all, Ben. He has been amazing throughout this ordeal and I couldn't fault him. It made me love him even more; if that was even possible. Secondly what was getting me through this painful labour was the fact that we were going to meet our little boy soon. And soon couldn't come quick enough!

"Now Queen Mal" Janet said as I sat down on the bed.

"Janet, I have told you" I panted as the pain started to come back and I cupped my stomach.

"You don't need to call me that" I panted as the pain started to subside.

"I know but I still have to" she advised as she pursed her lips together. I groaned, and I leant on the bed and put my head into my hands as I tried to contend with the pain.

"Mal!" Ben exclaimed, and I felt his hands on the bottom of my back.

"It's ok" I breathed.

"It's just another contraction" I advised.

"The Prince is really impatient" I chuckled as I slid my head to the side and I smiled at Ben as I panted through the pain.

"So, let's do this" I breathed as I stood up straight. _'Let's do this'_ I told myself. I could do it as long as I had Ben by my side and this is how it would always be.

* * *

 _*Another three hours later…*_

* * *

"That's it!" I heard Janet declare proudly and I sighed. This was it; he was here! Our beautiful little boy was here, and we were going to meet him for the very first time.

"He's out" Janet said happily. I sighed, and I rolled my head against Ben's shoulder and we smiled at each other. Ben then pressed a kiss against my lips; when we broke apart we heard a cry and we both turned our heads to see a little face appear.

"Here he is" Janet said, and she placed our little boy onto my bare chest.

"Mal he's beautiful" I heard Ben say as he tightened his right arm around my shoulders.

"He is" I muttered as I started to get lost at looking at our new born son.

"Edward" I said happily as a large grin spread across my face. He had a bright purple tuff of hair on the top of his hair that I started to run my fingers through it as he snuggled into my chest. I watched as his eyes opened slightly and I grinned when I saw his eyes were bright green just like mine. I watched his left arm move and I gasped, and I felt Ben go rigid in my arms.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and I saw Janet step closer to me.

"He has my birthmark" I advised, and I watched as Ben reached down and stroked Edward's left forearm.

"He's perfect" Ben said proudly, and I looked up at him.

"I know" I agreed.

"He's very handsome" I said as I looked down and stroked Edward's cheek and he snuggled in my chest again.

"Just like his father" I added as I noticed that Edward looked exactly like his Ben. Me and Ben then turned to look at each other and we smiled before we pushed our faces closer and we shared a brief but loving kiss. After we pulled away I felt a pressure in between my legs and I then heard Janet say that all of my placenta was out as well.

"Your Majesty would you like to cut the cord?" she asked as she looked up at Ben.

"Please" Ben said happily, and he placed me slowly and carefully onto the bed. I watched as Ben stepped away from me and walked down the bed and in between my legs. I heard a snap before Ben appeared and he walked back up to me and I sat up slightly and Ben slid back into his original place.

"Ben" I said as I tore my eyes from Edward and looked up at my perfect husband.

"Yes, love of my life" he answered lovingly.

"Would you like to hold your son?" I asked, and I watched as Ben's face lit up.

"Yes" he said and me and Ben separated and we both sat up. I then slowly and carefully slid Edward into Ben's arms and I smiled at the sight of my two perfect boys. I loved them both endlessly and as I watched as Edward snuggled into Ben's chest Ben's grin got bigger. I was so glad that I had both of my two boys and I would love and protect them endlessly. I also couldn't wait to see what adventures the three of us were going to go on next.


	4. Epilogue

_*14 weeks later…*_

* * *

 _*Meanwhile on the Isle*_

* * *

 _*Brad's POV*_

* * *

 **"URGH!"** Uma screamed as her body recoiled in pain. I hated to see her like this; when I came to the Isle I never expected to find love. I expected to live the rest of the days on this stupid Isle just plotting and scheming ways to try and get our stupid king and his stupid slut of a wife back.

"Come on you can do it baby!" I said as I stroked the hair out of her face and we both smiled at each other. Yes, I never thought that I would be a father; and me and Uma both thought that we were careful. But now that this has happened I was glad that I had both my Queen and beautiful baby.

"It hurts!" Uma cried.

"I know baby, but you are doing so well" I cooed, and I pressed a kiss to against Uma's forehead.

"How much longer?" I grimaced as I looked at the dark haired, green eyed woman that had been sent over from the Isle. I hated the fact that she had been sent over; but there was a part of me which was glad she came as I didn't want anything to happy to my family.

"Not much longer" the midwife advised.

"The head is nearly out" she added which made a large grin spread across my face. If the head was nearly out this meant that this was nearly over. I know that we are meant to be evil, but I would make sure that I would protect my Queen and soon to be prince or princess until my dying breath.

"Ok" I nodded as I tightened my arm around Uma's shoulders.

"I can't wait for them to be born" Uma panted.

"Me either" I agreed.

"Then I can stop being in pain" Uma grimaced.

"It will all be worth it my sweet" I said happily as I tightened my arm around her shoulders again and Uma snuggled into my right shoulder.

"I love you Uma" I purred before I pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Never forget that" I pressed.

"I love you too Brad" she said, and a large grin spread across my face.

 **"URGH!"** Uma shouted out in pain as her body went rigid and she convulsed in pain again.

"Come on you are doing so well" I prompted hoping that this would all end soon.

 **"URGH!"** Uma screamed again, and she threw her head back against the threadbare dark blue pillows.

"That's it" the midwife declared.

"The head is out" she said, and I felt my stomach flutter. This was it; our little evilette was nearly here and I couldn't wait to meet them.

"One more push should do it" the midwife advised.

"Come on baby" I coached Uma as I tightened my arms around her.

"Brad I can't!" Uma cried.

"You can" I stressed.

"I promise you it will end soon" I promised.

"Come on; just one more push" I stressed. Mine and Uma's eyes locked, and she nodded, and she pushed one more and our wooden cabin on our ship echoed with her screams.

 **"URGH!"** she screamed again before a loud groan escaped from her lips.

"That's it!" the midwife said happily.

"They are out" she declared, and a large grin spread across my face.

"Well?" I asked. Me and Uma didn't find out the gender of our baby; yes, were eager to know but we decided to keep it as a surprise. We both had a bet on what gender we thought we were having; with the sakes of choosing the baby's name. However, we had compromised. If they were a girl Uma chose the first name and I was choosing her middle name. And if the baby was a boy I was choosing the first name and Uma was choosing his middle name.

"Boy or girl?" I questioned.

"It's a girl" she declared and me and Uma both looked at each other and a large grin spread across both of our faces.

"My two girls" I said proudly as the midwife put our daughter onto Uma's bare chest. I tightened my arms around them both and I took in the view of our new born little girl. Yes, our behaviour was not normal of what was expected of us at the moment, but I didn't care. Uma and our princess were my family now and I was going to make sure that they were always going to be ok.

"She's perfect" I cooed as I looked down at her. She had bright blue hair like her mother and her skin was the same shade as Uma's. I watched as our perfect evil princess's eyes rolled and I noted that she had the same eye colour as me.

"Like her mother" I added and me and Uma looked at each other and I pressed a brief kiss against her lips.

"So, you got your wish" I chuckled.

"Yes" Uma said proudly.

"Princess Ursula Jean McCartan" she said happily, and I grinned. Princess was obvious as this was going to be her title due to me and Uma being King and Queen of the Isle. Uma wanted our daughter to be called after her mother and I wanted my mother honoured as well. Yes, my mother was probably never going to meet her granddaughter, but I was hoping that I would be allowed to send her some photos.

"Yeah" I said happily.

"Brad" the midwife said, and I looked over to her.

"Yes?" I asked coolly.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" she enquired nervously.

"Yes" I answered, and I slowly set Uma down and I slid down and looked down in between Uma's legs. I pursed my lips together at the bloody sight but pushed this away; this is what needed to happen for me and Uma to secure our line. And I love both my girls endlessly; I took the scissor shaped tool from the midwife. She pointed to where she needed me to cut and I slowly and carefully cut the cord with a loud snap. I then handed the scissors back to the midwife and I looked back at Uma when I heard her say my name.

"Do you want to hold her?" Uma asked.

"Yes please" I said happily.

"I need a word with our little evil one" I added happily as I slid back next to her. Uma then slowly and carefully slid Ursula into my arms and when I pulled her against my chest she snuggled into me.

"Now Ursula-" I started as I stood up.

"We need to talk" I advised, and I walked towards the window and I pushed it open. The view of Auradon came into view and I grimaced at it; since that arsehole and slut escaped from us we moved the ship back. Me and Uma wanted to keep an eye on Auradon; as we didn't know whether those goody two shoes were going to retaliate. Yes, in the last two years they hadn't but you never knew with these kind of people. However I knew that if they were going to do anything they would wait until their Lucifer forsaken son was born.

"You were born on the Isle of the Lost" I continued.

"But that doesn't mean you weren't meant for greatness my perfect evilette" I said as I rocked my daughter.

"No matter what me and your mother love you so much" I added.

"I know we aren't meant to due to being evil" I said as I looked over to Uma and we smiled at each other.

"But we do" I agreed as I continued to rock Ursula in my arms.

"And I promise you another thing Ursula" I said proudly.

"Is that we won't stay on the Isle for all of our lives; because we are going to get our revenge. And you my sweet are going to help us, aren't you?" I finished proudly. I looked down at my perfect daughter and she snuggled into my chest and grunted. I looked at Uma and we both grinned at each other.

"I'll take that as a yes" I laughed, and I watched as a large grin spread across Uma's face.

"Everything will work out in the end" Uma said.

"I know it will" I agreed.

"Because I have you and our little one" I smiled as I looked back down at Ursula for a few seconds before I walked towards Uma and placed our perfect princess back onto Uma's chest.

"And I promise you both" I vowed as I watched as the midwife continued to clean everything up.

"That Ben, Mal-" I started.

"And Prince Edward" I added sarcastically.

"Will pay!" I laughed darkly as I looked out of the window.

"And we will have last laugh" I nodded as I looked at Auradon.

"Once and for all!" I called and me and Uma started laughing darkly. I might be uncertain of a lot of things right now but what I was certain of is that this was my family and I would make sure that we would be the greatest leaders of the Isle. And I was also certain that we would get the upper hand on that family of pathetic half breeds. One day!

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this story.**

 **I know that it is only a short story, but I didn't just want to end it with Ben and Mal's wedding.**

 **Yes, I know it is kind of left open but for now this is the end of the series. You never know what might happen in the future. I may decide to revisit this series I may not.**

 **Thank you for coming on this journey with me; I really enjoyed writing it and it means the world that you guys have taken the time to read, favourite, follow and review this series.**

 **Much love**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
